Son Gokū
|Rasa = Saiyanin |Data urodzin = Rok 737 |Zginął = 1''' Zginął z rąk Piccolo '''2 Zabił go Cell |Pochodzenie = Vegeta |Miejsce zamieszkania = Ziemia |Największa siła ciosu = 1 000 000 000 [J] |Seiyū = Masoko Nozawa |Waga = 71kg |Wzrost = 170cm |Znaczenie imienia = Son Gokū - "son" od imienia jego dziadka,"kū" oznacza powietrze lub niebo, które widzimy "u góry" Kakarotto pochodzi od angielskiego słowa "carrot" oznaczającego marchew |Pokrewieństwa = Son Gohan (przybrany dziadek) Bardock (ojciec) Raditz (starszy brat) Chichi (żona) Gyû Maô (teść) Son Gohan (pierworodny) Son Goten (drugi syn) Videl (synowa) Pan (wnuczka]] Tullece (daleki krewny) Son Gokū Junior (potomek) Gokū z przyszłości (on sam z alternatywnej przyszłości) Chichi z przyszłości (żona z alternatywnej przyszłości) Gyû Maô z przyszłości (teść z przyszłości) Son Gohan z przyszłości (syn z alternatywnej przyszłości), Cell (mutant posiadający jego DNA) Kulilin (najlepszy przyjaciel) Vegeta (drugi najlepszy przyjaciel i największy rywal) Kinto (Chmurka na której latał Gokū) Bulma (najlepsza przyjaciółka) Muten Rōshi (mistrz) Karin (mistrz) Mr. Popo (mistrz) Ziemski Bóg (mistrz) Północny Kaiô (mistrz) Ro Dai Kaioshin (mistrz) Ūb (uczeń) Piccolo (Przyjaciel/Rywal)}} Son Gokū (jap. 孫 悟空 [Son Gokū], pl. Songo) - To główny bohater Dragon Balla stworzonego przez Akirę Toriyamę. Początkowo parodiował Sun Wukonga, bohatera chińskiej legendy Podróż na Zachód. Opowiada ona historię króla małpy Sun Wukong (Son Gokū japońskim tłumaczeniu, stąd Gokū w "Dragon Ballu" nosi takie imię) szukającego siedmiu perłowych kul, które są strzeżone przez smoka na Zachodzie. Przedmiotami Sun Wukonga są magiczny kij i latająca chmurka, takie jakie posiada Gokū w serii Dragon Ball. thumb|left|180px|[[Wikipedia:Sun Wukong|Sun Wukong i Son Gokū]] "Dragon Ball" Akiry Toriyamy początkowo był parodią tej serii, ale szybko zrezygnowano z tego po pierwszej sadze. Złożono wtedy nacisk na sztuki walki, oraz przygody tak jak na początku. Przed Dragon Ball Uznany za wojownika niższej kategorii Gokū (wtedy jeszcze Kakarotto) został (jako niemowlę) wysłany na Ziemię w celu jej podbicia. Gdy wylądował, znalazł go stary pustelnik Son Gohan, który postanowił adoptować chłopca i nadać mu imię Gokū. Dzieciak był nadpobudliwy i strasznie złośliwy, jednak pewnego dnia w trakcie wycieczki spadł do głębokiego wąwozu i uderzył się w głowę. Cudem przeżył i od tego momentu zmienił się nie do poznania. Stał się miły i potulny, jednocześnie zapadł na amnezję i stracił wspomnienia o swoim pochodzeniu i misji. Dziadek Gohan dobrze opiekował się Sonem i nauczył go podstaw sztuk walki. Gohan odkrył, że pod wpływem spojrzenia na księżyc w pełni jego podopieczny zmienia się w straszliwego potwora. Zabronił więc chłopcu wychodzić z domu podczas pełni księżyca. Pewnej nocy, gdy księżyc świecił w całej okazałości Gokū zapominając o przestrogach dziadka wyszedł z domu się wysikać. Chłopiec spojrzał na księżyc, co sprawiło, że zmienił się w wielką małpę. Son Gohan próbował powstrzymać swego przyszywanego wnuka, jednak nieopanowana furia i przerażająca moc młodego Saiyanina w tej formie była ponad jego siły. Gohan zginął, a jedyną pamiątką po nim była Sì Xīng Qiú - czterogwiazdkowa Smocza Kula. Dragon Ball Pilafa Saga Poznajemy Sona gdy ma 12 lat(twierdzi iż jest czternastolatkiem myśląc, że po 11 jest 14). Spotyka Bulmę, która szuka Smoczych Kul. Za jej namową rusza w podróż jako jej partner i strażnik. Po drodze spotyka świnkę Oolonga, pustynnego wojownika Yamchę i jego przyjaciela Puarua, rozpuszczoną Chichi i jej ojca Gyū Maō , Żółwiego Pustelnika, Pilafa Shu i Mai, oraz wielu wielu innych. Pilaf próbuje ukraść drużynie Sona Smocze Kule. Saiyanin, Bulma, Oolong, Yamcha i Puaru zostają uwięzieni w pałacu, a Pilaf zdobywa wymarzone kule. Pragnie dzięki nim zdobyć władzę nad światem lecz boski smoh Shen Long spełnia życzenie Oolonga. Pod wpływem pełni księżyca zmienia się w Ôzaru i uwalnia grupę. Po wydarzeniach udaje się na trening do Żółwiego Pustelnika. Tenka-ichi Budōkai Saga Na miejscu, tzn. na wysepce, na której postawiony jest Kame House spotyka Kulilina - kandydata na ucznia. Po treningu bierze udział w Tenka-ichi Budōkai 21. Po kolei walczy z Gillanem, Namu, a na końcu z Żółwim Pustelnikiem przebranym za Jackiego Chuna i z nim przegrywa. Red Ribbon Gun Saga Silver Taisa Saga Po zawodach Son Gokū chce odnaleźć kulę dziadka. Podczas poszukiwań natrafia na zbirów, okrutną Armię Czerwonej Wstęgi, która również zbiera kule. Son Gokū po pokonaniu Pułkownika Srebrnego i zdobyciu jego kuli Liù Xīng Qiú pilotowany Smoczym Radarem rusza na północ. White Shogun Saga Tam musi pokonać Generała Białego, namiestnika Armii Czerwonej Wstęgi sprawującego pieczę nad tamtymi terenami. Son pokonuje kolejno wojowników Sierżanta Metalica, Ninję Purpurowego, Buyona i odnajduje tamtejszą kulę, okazuje się że to też nie Sì Xīng Qiú a Èr Xīng Qiú. Blue Shogun Saga Następnie wraz z Bulmą i Kulilinem płynie na dno oceanu, bo tam znajduje kolejna kula. Na miejscu spotyka Generała Niebieskiego, którego po wielu zmaganiach pokonuje i zdobywa Sān Xīng Qiú. Podczas walki z generałem odwiedza Pingwinkowo i poznaje Aralkę. Red Sousui Saga Potem dostaje sygnał o kolejnej kuli i natrafia na Pułkownika Żółtego, po szybkim tryumfie staje do walki z Tao Pie Pie. Płatny morderca zabija Indianina Borę i pokonuje małego Sona. Saiyanin za namową Upy wspina się na Świętą Wieżę Karin i tam spotyka Karina, u którego odbywa specjalny trening, a w następnym spotkaniu z Tao Pie Pie wygrywa. Po starciu dowiaduje się, że podczas jego treningu Tao zawiózł kule do Kwatery głównej Armi Czerwonej Wstęgi i tam wyrusza. Likwiduje całą Armię i zdobywa Smocze kule. Urunai Baba Saga Nasz bohater nie może zlokalizować ostatniej brakującej kuli, więc poprosi wróżkę Urunai Babę, by za pomocą jej Kryształowej Kuli wskazała położenie zguby. Urunai Baba za swoje usługi każe sobie słono płacić, jako że Son niema pieniędzy wybiera drugi sposób "zasłużenia na wróżenie". Musi pokonać pięciu szczególnych wojowników. Wygrywa, okazuje się że kulę ma Pilaf. Więc Gokū odbiera mu ją. Następnie wraca na podnóże Świętej Wieży i Wskrzesza Borę. Potem bierze udział w Tenka-ichi Budōkai 22. Pokonuje Króla Chapę, Kulilina, ale, po zaciekłej walce, przez nieszczęśliwe zrządzenie losu, przegrywa z Tenshinhanem. Piccolo Daimaō Saga Po turnieju Kulilin zostaje zamordowany, a Son Gokū szuka zabójcy. Znalazł Tamburina, który okazał się być sprawcą. Po ciężkiej walce napotyka na Piccolo Daimaō, który zlecił to zabójstwo. Pokonuje Son Gokū, a ten musi ponownie udać się na trening. Po treningu z Karinem natrafia na walkę Tenshihana z Drumem. Pomaga Tenshihanowi i walczy z Piccolo Daimaō, po ciężkim pojedynku wygrywa uśmiercając Nameczanina. Zielony w ostatniej chwili wypluwa jajo, by jego potomek zemścił się na Sonie. Bierze Trening u Ziemskiego Boga. Tam dowiaduje się o pochodzeniu Smoczych Kul i Piccolo Daimaō. Piccolo Daimaō Junior Saga Po ciężkim treningu bierze udział w Tenka-ichi Budōkai 23. Po pokonaniu Chichi i Tenshinhana walczy z Piccolo Daimaō Jr który jest potomkiem Piccolo Daimaō. Pokonuje go, ale nie zabija. Kekkonshiki Saga Son Gokū i Chichi mają się pobrać i w tym celu wyruszają do pałacu Gyū Maō. Na miejscu okazuje się, że zamek płonie. Zakochani postanawiają zdobyć specjalny Wachlarz z bananowca. Po wielu przygodach udaje im się lecz to nie pomaga w ugaszeniu ognia. Okazuje się, że za pożar odpowiada dziura w Świętym Palenisku bogini Annin. Zasklepiają dziurę i seria Dragon Ball kończy się ślubem Gokū i Chichi. Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga Mija pięć lat od walki z Piccolo Juniorem. Son Gokū ma już syna o imieniu Son Gohan i razem wybierają się do Żółwiego Pustelnika. Niespodziewanie nadlatuje Raditz. Okazuje się, że Raditz i Son Gokū to bracia i obaj należą do rodu Saiyan. Raditz wyjaśnia Gokū tajemnicę jego pochodzenia i misji. Namawia Son Gokū, by się do niego przyłączył lecz ten odmawia, a zły brat porywa Son Gohana. Bohater długo nie czekając zawiera sojusz z Piccolllo Jr i lecą odbić Gohana. Son Gokū poświęca swoje życie, by zabić brata. Przed śmiercią dowiaduje się, że za rok przybędzie jeszcze dwóch Saiyan. Son Gokū w zaświatach rozpoczyna trening u Północnego Kaiô. Tam po zdobyciu doświadczenia zostaje wskrzeszony przez Smocze Kule. Gokū przybywa za późno... Nappa zdąża zabić Chiaotzu, Yamchę, Tenshihana i Piccolo. Son Gokū po krótkiej walce pokonuje zabójcę przyjaciół, a potem walczy z Vegetą, którego nie było łatwo pokonać. Jednak przy pomocy Son Gohana (który przemienia się w Ôzaru i mocno osłabia przeciwnika) i Kulilina udaje mu się pokonać przeciwnika. Po całej walce Vegeta nie ma sił się dalej bronić. Kulilin chce go zabić ale Son prosi przyjaciela aby ten darował życie złemu najeźdźcy. thumb|Pierwsza transformacja w SSJ Freezer Saga Namek Saga Piccolo Jr zginął w walce, co spowodowało, że Bóg również. A Smocze Kule po śmierci twórcy tracą moc. Aby wskrzesić przyjaciół, Gohan, Bulma i Kulilin muszą lecieć na Namek, ponieważ tam również istnieją Smocze Kule. Son Gokū nie może lecieć z nimi ze względu na to, że nadal leży w szpitalu po walce z Vegetą. Ginyū Tokusentai Saga Po około tygodniu wyrusza im na pomoc w specjalnej kapsule zbudowanej przez ojca Bulmy, Profesora Briefa. Przez całą drogę trenuje w owej kapsule, zwiększając siłę grawitacyjną coraz bardziej ąż do stokrotnej. Gdy Gdy ląduje na Namek staje do walki ze Specjalnym Oddziałem Ginyū. Pokonuje Recooma, Buttera, ale z Ginyū sprawy się komplikują. Dowódca oddziału przejmuje kontrolę nad ciałem Sona i po walce z Vegetą zamienia się z powrotem. Pobite przez Vegetę ciało Gokū musi się zregenerować w kapsule leczniczej. Osoroshii Freezer Saga Po regeneracji wraca na pole walki. Wtedy po raz pierwszy spotyka Freezera, który jest już w swojej ostatecznej formie. Rozpoczyna się walka. Gokū wielokrotnie stosuje swojego Kaiô-kena, jednak nadal nie może dorównać tyranowi. Uświadamia sobie, że może nie wygrać, więc postanawia użyć swojej najsilniejszej techniki. Zbiera energię KI z Namek, oraz kilku pobliskich planet. Tworzy ogromną Genki-Damę i rzuca nią w Freezera w najbardziej odpowiednim momencie. Wszyscy zaczynają cieszyć się z wygranej, jednak okazuję się, że imperator przeżył atak. Kulilin ginie przeszyty śmiercionośnym promieniem, a Gokū wpada w niesamowitą furię. Przemienia się w Super Saiyannina i po zaciekłej i długiej walce pokonuje tyrana naprowadzając na niego jego własną techniką. Garlic Junior Saga Son bierze trening u Yardratian i poznaje tam nowa technikę - Teleportację Następnie udjae się w podróż powrotną na Ziemię. Cell Saga Mirai no Trunks Saga Lądując na Ziemi spotyka Trunksa z przyszłości i dowiaduje się od niego, że za trzy lata androidy zaatakują Ziemię, a on sam nie będzie w stanie się z nimi zmierzyć gdyż zachoruje na wirusową infekcję serca i umrze. Młody przybysz z przyszłości daje naszemu bohaterowi lek, którego w tych czasach jeszcze nie wynaleziono, wyjaśnia wszystko przyjaciołom i rusza na trening. Trzy lata ćwiczy z Gohanem i Piccolo. Gdy nadchodzi dzień, w którym miały pojawić się androidy, wyrusza wraz z innymi w okolice wyspy 9 kilometrów na południowy zachód od Wschodniej Stolicy. Jinzōningen-tachi Saga Androidy pojawiają się. Po przegranej Yamchy Son proponuje im walkę w ustronnym miejscu na pobliskiej wysepce, aby żaden cywil nie został ranny. Podczas walki wirus serca Gokū daje o sobie znać. Yamcha zabiera wyczerpanego Saiyanina do domu w Górach Paozu. Tam zażywa lekarstwo, które dał mu Trunks z przyszłości. Nadal jest osłabiony i niezdolny do walki. Kanzentai Cell Saga Po wielu dniach odzyskuje siły, okazuje się, że Ziemi nie zagrażają już androidy a wiele potężniejsze zło, potwór z przyszłości Cell. Udaje się na trening do Komnaty Ducha i Czasu w Boskim Pałacu. Po treningu dowiaduje się, że Cell organizuje turniej sztuk walki o nazwie Cell Game. Na wszelki wypadek szuka Smoczych Kul. Cell Game Saga Turniej się zaczyna. Son Gokū zacięcie walczy z Cellem. Ostatecznie wycofuje się i wystawia swojego syna Gohana. Cell po długiej i ciężkiej walce ulega Gohanowi i grozi samozniszczeniem. Aby uratować niebieską planetę Son Gokū teleportuje się wraz z niszczejącym ciałem potwora w Zaświaty na Planetę Północnego Kaiô i ginie od eksplozji. Wspiera duchowo syna by zabił Cella, który przeżył własną autodetsrukcję. Uspokojony zwycięstwem syna nad bestią, odpoczywa w drugim świecie. Majin Bū Saga Great Saiyaman Saga Son Gokū trenuje na drugim świecie, bierze udział w tamtejszym turnieju sztuk walki. thumb|left|Gokū w formie SSJ3 Tenka-ichi Budōkai Saga Son Gokū wrócił do świata żywych od 7 lat na 1 dzień z dwóch przyczyn: by poznać drugiego syna - Son Gotena i by wziąć udział w 25 turnieju sztuk walki. Okazuje się, że magik Babidi chce uwolnić okrutnego Bū, by zawładnąć Galaktyką. Okazuje się też, że Kibito i Bóg Sfery Wschodniej szukają kryjówki tego magika. Podczas poszukiwań Dabura zamienia Piccolo i Kulilina w kamień, a reszta wchodzi na statek Babidiego, by zlikwidować Buu, który jest jeszcze uwięziony. Później Babidi przeciąga Vegetę na swoją stronę, a na dodatek uzyskuje moc SSJ2. Son Gokū też uzyskuje moc SSJ2 i zaczyna walkę z nim. Fusion Saga Po ciężkiej walce Bū uwalnia się, a Son Gokū po odzyskaniu przytomności zaczyna trening z Trunksem i z Son Gotenem, by się scalili. Po paru minutach widząc, jak Bū zabija milionów ludzi, leci z nim walczyć jako SSJ3. Gdy kończy się "przepustka", Son Gokū kończy walkę. Gdy wraca na zaświaty, okazuje się, że Son Gohan przeżył i teleportuje się na planetę Bogów. Tam spotyka Najwyższego Boga, który oprócz podwyższenia mocy synowi, wskrzesza Son Gokū i dostaje w prezencie Kolczyki Potara. Potem wraca do walki i wraz z Vegetą używa kolczyków, by się scalić. Podczas walki zostaje wchłonięty i razem uwalniają wchłoniętych. Potem Bū niszczy Ziemię, a walka przeprowadza się na planetę Bogów. Kid Bū Saga Po ciężkiej walce Son Gokū likwiduje Bū za pomocą Genki-Dama. Seria "Z" kończy się ślubem syna. Dragon Ball GT Black Dragon Balls Saga Do uzupełnienia! Baby Saga Seria "GT" zaczyna się, gdy Pilaf zamienia za pomocą starożytnych kul Son Gokū w dziecko. Okazuje się, że te kule mają taką moc, że tylko te kule mogą przywrócić wzrost bohaterowi. Okazuje się też, że są rozpowszechnione w kosmosie, a jak za rok nie wrócą na swoje miejsca, to Ziemia Wybuchnie. Son Gokū leci statkiem kosmicznym wraz z Trunksem i Pan. Po ciężkiej wyprawie spotyka Dr Myuu, który odtwarza komórki Tsufula o imieniu Bebi. Po zlikwidowaniu labolatorum i znalezieniu kul, wracają na Ziemię, gdzie Bebi zaraził wszystkich i musi z nim walczyć. Po ciężkiej walce o mało co nie ginie, bo Kaiôbito ratuje go przed wielką czarną kulą. Kaiôbito wraz z władcą Bogów na planecie bogów wyciągają ogon. Son Gokū leci na planetę Tsuful, gdzie tam zamienia się w Złotego Goryla, a później w SSJ4. Bebi w ciele Vegety zamienia też się w Złotego Goryla. Po walce Son Gokū zmusza Bebiego, by uciekł od Vegety, a potem wysyła go na słońce. Okazuje się, że podczas treningu na planecie Bogów użyto starożytnych kul, więc Son Gokū wraz z przyjaciółmi przenoszą wszystkich na planetę Tsuful i potem wskrzeszają planetę za pomocą nameczańskich kul Super Jinzōningen 17 Saga Son Gokū dowiaduje się, że wszystkie złe istoty uciekły z piekła, a Gero i Myuu chcą podbić Ziemię za pomocą Androida 17. Leci do piekła specjalnym portalem, gdzie musi zmierzyć się z Freezerem i Cellem. Po pokonaniu ich ucieka z piekła portalem stworzony przez Piccolo i Dende. Potem zaczyna walkę z Super 17, gdzie później likwiduje go. Evil Shen Long Saga Po zlikwidowaniu Super 17 chcieli wskrzesić ofiary androidami, tylko że zbyt często używanie smoczych kul spowodowało, że zamiast Shenrona pojawia się zły smok, który wysyła 7 złych smoków, które terroryzują Ziemię. Son Gokū likwiduje smoka z pomocą Pan jednego po drugim. Jednak z Li Shenronem nie daje sobie rady. Wraz z Vegetą, który razem tworzą Gogetę daje radę, jednak fuzja szybko mija. Ostatecznie likwiduje go za pomocą Genki-Dama. Cały Dragon Ball kończy się wskrzeszeniem ofiar smoków i odleceniu Son Gokū ze smokiem. Osiągnięte Poziomy *Ôzaru, *Fałszywy Super Saiyanin, *Super Sayianin, *Ultra Super Saiyanin, *Super Sayianin 2, *Super Sayianin 3, *Golden Ôzaru, *Super Saiyanin 4. Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Postacie